La vida a tragos
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: ¿Cuándo empezó el mundo? Por más que lo piense no recuerda saber. Buscando su identidad incurrió en la historia de la humanidad. [Para el grupo: "Diabolik Lovers Adicción Total" de Facebook] [Reto de los personajes olvidados] [02: Richter]
1. ¿Cuándo empezó el mundo?

**Título:** La vida a tragos

 **Sumary:** ¿Cuándo empezó el mundo? Por más que lo piense no recuerda saber. Los de su especie no le comprendían, los humanos no duraban. Por ello mismo Karl Heinz decidió formar una familia.

 **Advertencias:** Serie de viñetas/Posible OoC/Diferentes puntos de vista.

 **Cantidad de palabras:** **230** /Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es de Reiji… digo, de Rejet.

 **Para el grupo: "Diabolik Lovers Adicción Total" de Facebook**

 **Reto de los personajes olvidados**

 **01: Karl Heinz**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **La vida a tragos**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

¿Cuándo empezó el mundo? Por más que lo piense no recuerda saber. Al mirar atrás solo se puede ver a sí mismo en un espacio oscuro, sin cuerpo, sin forma y sin sentido, pues aunque se mueve con total libertad el infinito a su alrededor es tan abstracto que encuentra en todos lados el frío vacío de su soledad. Él es su mundo y el mundo es solo él.

No hay nada en sus memorias que permanecen blancas de cómo nació o de cuándo los seres humanos fueron poblando. Ni siquiera sabe ciertamente si él vino primero o llegó después. Solo tiene en mente sus miradas llenas de recelos y amores pasajeros junto a toda la gama de emociones que logró conocer. Los cuidó, les protegió y les amó pero ellos se esfumaron en un instante, porque su vida no era más que un sueño efímero al caes tres segundos antes de fallecer.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de su verdadero papel. Él era eterno, porque sobre la tierra seguiría caminando mientras la humanidad habría de caer. A pesar de sus intentos no importaba cuanto hiciera por ellos, tarde o temprano le dejarían otra vez. Los de su especie no le comprendían, los humanos no duraban. Y aquél regalo que los mortales le habían codiciado se volvió su tormento personal. Fue por eso que deseando volverse como ellos Karl Heinz decidió formar una familia. Buscando su identidad incurrió en la historia de la humanidad.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou** : Bien, por fin empecé :3 Será la historia, muy a mi manera, de cómo empezaron las cosas bajo diferentes puntos de vista. No hay mucho que decir, no tengo internet y estoy haciendo maniobras para publicar esto xD Espero terminarlo para la fecha ;D


	2. ¿Qué hay en el mundo?

**Título:** La vida a tragos

 **Sumary:** ¿Cuándo empezó el mundo? Por más que lo piense no recuerda saber. Los de su especie no le comprendían, los humanos no duraban. Por ello mismo Karl Heinz decidió formar una familia.

 **Advertencias:** Serie de viñetas/Posible OoC/Diferentes puntos de vista.

 **Cantidad de palabras:** **296** /Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es de Reiji… digo, de Rejet.

 **Para el grupo: "Diabolik Lovers Adicción Total" de Facebook**

 **Reto de los personajes olvidados**

 **02: Richter**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **La vida a tragos**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

¿Qué hay realmente en el mundo? Dinero, fama y poder. Richter solo puede pensar en eso en la mañana, por la tarde y cuando lo envuelve el anochecer. Son las cosas de las que siempre ha carecido y por todos los medios ha fallado en obtener para sí mismo. ¿Por qué los anhela? La culpa proviene de KarlHeinz.

No lo tiene muy en claro, pero es lo único que le motiva a seguir adelante sin derrumbarse. Mientras exista un "él" que vencer no puede darse por vencido y dejar que siga vivo.

Richter siempre se ha considerado lo opuesto a su hermano, desde que la vida es vida y el tiempo es tiempo han recorrido caminos separados. Sus recuerdos no son tan vagos como los del vampiro solitario, pero las décadas son cortas y los siglos tan largos que van desvaneciendo memorias como la tinta se disuelve en papel.

Supone que tuvo padres, de otro modo no podría llamar a ese sujeto hermano, pero no recuerda nada de ellos. Sabe que en el primer momento que abrió sus ojos estuvo junto a él, con su sonrisa falsa y vacía que una vez hubo de hacerlo sentir bien. Fue su modelo a seguir hasta que se dio cuenta de que él prefería a los humanos y su efímera presencia, despreciando sin disimulo a los de eterna existencia.

No le veía, no le amaba. Lo odiaba. Y el rencor se apoderó de su alma. Lo obligaría verle, a reconocerle y a admirarle, buscando en cada rincón del maldito planeta un medio para obtener por lo menos su mirada. En el tiempo se perdió aquella motivación y solo quedó el deseo de superarle, ser mejor.

Vagó por siglos hasta que encontró una sorpresa. Su muy amada y perturbada Cordelia.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou** : Aish, Richter tiene tanto que decir que hasta me faltaron muchas cosas xD Más adelante tengan por seguro que escribo algo de él y Cordelia con lo que me faltó. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! No me esperaba que les gustara tanto, en serio :3 Espero que este también. Les mando un enorme saludo, para el que sigue no me tardaré tanto ;D


End file.
